


弄巧成拙

by landyschen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landyschen/pseuds/landyschen





	弄巧成拙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Excessively Clever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612081) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



一

#

*trinium 一种虚构的金属

trinchip 一种虚构的货币

在他们被分散送到各自的炉渣堆之后一周，拖斗撞见了他。 诈骗在各处见过另外几个人，但都不够近无法交谈。 在他们全体接受评估的时候，他设法在囚笼里搞了点快速交易，把一些他用不着的小零件和少许省下的能量块换成了矿场黑市上流通的trinchip*，然后他贿赂了负责分配任务的监工，把自己分配到第四级的低级别废料分拣站——并不是啥好差事，大部分废料有放射性或沾满毒素，或锋利得足以切开装甲，或三者兼有。但他才刚从囚笼里脱身，这工作就算不错了。除了搅拌大师在6级精炼厂，没人比他更好了。

拖斗当时正在把一车废料运到他的工作站，把废料倒进垃圾箱之后，他变形了并在桌子底下递给诈骗一个包裹。 "想点办法,"他说，然后走了。

这是一块十立方厘米的顶级trinium*，已经提纯过。 采矿活动从矿石运出隧道的那一刻起就处于全面监控之下，所以诈骗不知道挖地虎是如何设法把这东西偷运出来的，但这并不重要。 重要的是，除非威震天交待了他们，否则他们不可能给他。这意味着他把这玩意揣进自己兜里跑路是决计不行的，尽管他所有的前端程序都叫嚣着这么做。

大多数虎子都对诈骗的忠心报以嘲笑。 大多数虎子都是他渣的白痴。 当然，他憎恨这整个他渣的愚蠢战争，他对伟大而光荣的霸天虎帝国毫无兴趣，他更没兴趣为战争英勇捐躯，他绝对会利用一切机会让自己的尾管远离危险。 当然。 那是因为他很聪明。 并且因为他很聪明，他百分之百相信威震天毫无疑问会彻底赢得这场战争，除非元始天尊或 宇宙大帝从天而降阻止他，坦白说就算那样他也觉得威震天有胜算。 这地方不可能关住威震天太久。 这几乎算不上什么挫折。 高层的监工都跟他面对面了，仍然愚蠢地试图利用他，他们是自寻死路。 如果诈骗丢下威震天下场也一样。 不管怎样，这样做很蠢。 威震天是他离开这里最好的机会。

这些他都知道，但他的逻辑和战略单元也费了半天才说服他的核心单元。 就在来这里的路上，他已经看到五个奴隶报废。 不管怎样修建，trinium 矿都不可能安全，但是这个矿的主人甚至压根就没想要安全。 他们只是把奴隶的损耗算进生意成本，确保每周都能得到一批新的货物。 辐射爆发、零星地震、大桶爆炸、瓦斯泄漏——这里死亡的方式层出不穷，机会多多。 而这个金属块足够让诈骗彻底取下自己的抑制项圈。 他早就知道市场行情了。

但他还得上到地面，离开这个星球，而他独自做成这件事的可能性很小。 他最好把这当作威震天打算带他一起走的信号——该死的，他很有逻辑。 他咬紧牙关，只让自己切下 trinium 的一小层，把剩下的部分放到子空间。

六个小时后，Yordouk回到岗位上。 他是第三班的监工，做这份工作还是新手。 只过了几天诈骗就发现他很贪心，他已经小试了一次: 他偷偷塞给Yordou一块钱，要求增加一轮休息。 Yordouk同意了，他给所有轮班的金刚发完能量配额之后，甚至还把最后一点残渣给了诈骗。这家伙是个可以合作的人。

"嘿,"当他在交分类废料的日志时，诈骗低声道。 "你能把这个脱手吗?" 他把切片推过去。

"见鬼了,"Yordou嘶嘶地说。 他是Gortrian人，说什么话都发出嘶嘶声。

"货来路没问题，我不傻,"诈骗说。 "怎么样?"

Yordou看了他一眼，这碎片并不大，所以或许来源没什么问题; 诈骗可能是在碎片里找到，或某些不走运的金刚口袋里拿的，他们也想发笔小财。 "三成 。"

"你要能卖出三百块那就三成,"诈骗说。 "怎样。"

Yordou皱起眉，但只是微微一皱。 他也许松了一口气: 如果诈骗做买卖很外行，他可能要怀疑这是个圈套。 "二成,"他不情愿地说。

"下不为例，因为你还不知道我的本事,"诈骗说着，拿着他的配给回到他的小休息站去了。

两天后，他给了诈骗一包钱，160块，比市价低了一点，但是在这种情况下，这意味着他必须自己跟买家去重新谈交易; 也许他委托的人不是按正常行情卖的，但是如果把机会给他，情况可以改变。 诈骗点点头，接受了。 "你的人可靠吗?" 他问道。 "可能还有更多。"

Yordou仔细地看着他，但是他口袋里有不用工作白赚来的40块钱，也没人从上面下来用项圈电击他，把他扔去低层。 监工们都是直来直去。 如果他们抓到你，他们就会搞死你，除非你有足够的钱贿赂他们。 不管矿主是谁都能接受内部的黑市网络; 总的来说监工们能让矿区更稳定，而且他们能弄到的全部好处，与矿主赚的钱相比也是九牛一毛，矿主们自己并不用这些 trinium 来建造星球破坏者的星际飞船之类的东西。 "你才来了一个星期。"

"我不是一个人进来的，对吧?" 诈骗说。 "我真的很想见我的朋友，你懂的。" 然后他又推过去一片，补了一句:"这个给你15% 。或许它可以为我买到治愈孤独的良药。"

Yordou搞定了这事儿，尽管并不完全符合他理想: 两天后，派下来几个金刚到这儿做分拣的活儿，转来的有声波——还有大黄蜂，正看着他们两个，满脸困惑，一点不假。 "呃,"诈骗说， "我应该说过..."

"什么，你们不都是一起被买来的,"Yordou说，是的，他们是一起被买来的: 他们的两艘战舰在战斗中一起被炸毁了，所以抓到他们的那些救援人员也带上了在附近漂浮的汽车人，但是——

"情况可以接受,"声波打断了他。

"啊?" 诈骗说。 但是声波看着他，很明显是认真的，所以很明显不管威震天计划的是什么，都还很顺利——好吧，当然，威震天计划利用汽车人; 为什么不呢。 也许他们会合作到离开这里。 他们没脑子，但也不至于那么没脑子。 "好的，行，我们没问题,"诈骗告诉Yordou。

"不是说我不知感恩，但我没法感谢你们," Yordou把他们单独留在休息区后，大黄蜂说，仍然警惕地盯着他们两个。 "你想要什么?"

"你说呢?" 诈骗说。 "你在这儿玩得太开心不想走吗?"

"我不想和你一起走,"大黄蜂说。

"哦，好像我们特别想要你似的。 放明白点，好吗？ 我们需要擎天柱，也许还有铁皮。 其余的废柴都是拖累。" 他向一旁瞥了一眼，但声波没有说什么让他闭嘴，所以诈骗认为他说到了点子。 "所以？ 你是让自己有点用，做个中间人，还是怎么的?"

大黄蜂怒目而视，但没有拒绝。

声波还给了他另外6块精制的金属块，这次每块二十厘米。 这是搅拌大师的功劳。 这些货比矿井对外卖的都要好。 诈骗给Yordou看了一块，他的六只眼睛全都放着蓝光。

"听着,"诈骗说，把方块放在桌子一个尖角上旋转着，Yordou的每一只眼睛都盯着它。 "我想我们可以做点真正的买卖，你明白我意思吧？ 你看着不像那种会失去理智，把事情搞砸的人。"

"我需要知道它是从哪来的,"Yordou过了一会儿说，但他没有把目光移开。

诈骗耸耸肩。 "我都不知道。"

"是的，但你肯定知道点啥,"Yordou说。 这很公平。 换做他自己，如果没有更多的信息，诈骗也不会去做这笔交易。 在废料和矿渣里走狗屎运搞到一点料是一回事，但数量大了可不得了。 如果监工发现他们在倒卖这些东西---- 他们全都得进熔炼池，不单单是报废。 但总的来说，Yordou的反应是好的迹象。 你最好与那些跟你一条道上的人做生意。

"我的伙计需要一些保证来帮我弄到大钱,"诈骗在他们分拣轮班的时候告诉声波。 "值得给他点好处。"

声波偏下头说:"两百块。"

诈骗悲伤地把钱交给了他。 到目前为止，他只赚了500块，为了这一次碰面就给出去这么多，真让人伤心。 还有这一次碰头就花费这么多钱，也非常清楚地解释了trinium的来处。 "也许你可以把Yordou拿下?" 诈骗试探着问。

"否定，"是声波唯一说的话。 他说话毫无起伏，就像他以往腔调一样，但诈骗还是很确定那个平板脸的混蛋在偷笑他。

就在第二天，声波给了他一个时间，在他们的休息周期中，Yordou刚刚下班。 "去第七层的能量药房。"

"太棒了,"诈骗喃喃自语。 在各层之间穿行很容易被巡逻队抓住。 但是Yordou可以调整诈骗的限制范围到那个距离，而且他可以用自己那份钱里的一小笔做买路财。 经过仔细考虑，他同意了。 这又是个好的迹象: 他想要捞一票就得适当冒点风险，而不是犯傻。

他们在换班的间隙到达了药房。 它正在进行重整和自我清洁的程序，周围没有人。 但是地板已经开始发出重重的震动和金属的咯咯声，Yordou可能以为这是例行的清洁工作。 "怎么?" 他嘶嘶地对诈骗说，这时一个巨大的阴影落在门上，威震天来了——带着他全部的威严甚至超乎以往。 是的，他被分配到隧道干活。 他们在他的肩膀上安装了一个巨大的带尖刺的钻机，一整排齿状的轮子用来切割石头，还在他的双臂上安装了更小的钻孔机，以便在他触及矿脉时使用。 他的装甲是粉绿色的，上面覆盖着一层厚厚的防护层。 很明显，他的心情非常糟糕。

诈骗咽了口气。 "嘿，老大。" 这不是他理想中让人放心的碰面。 当威震天心情不好的时候，他尽最大努力不让他注意到自己。

Yordou一动不敢动，朝上看着。 威震天眯起光学镜低头看着他。 "我说了算,"他咆哮道。 "给你的货无法追踪。 背叛我，我会消灭你。 还有其他问题吗?"

"没有,"Yordou说，这再次证明了他是一个理智的人。

"很好,"威震天说。 "去外面等着。"

Yordou毫不犹豫地去了。 威震天冷冷地看着诈骗，诈骗尽量不退缩。 "你能脱手多少trinium?"

"要现金的话，一周最多三夸克,"诈骗说。 "还需要一些用来买通关系。 如果我们在市场上投入的量超过这个数，我们就会开始改变市值，而那些上面的人就会注意到这个情况。"

威震天咕哝道。 "我们需要的不止这么点。 至少十倍以上。 想办法。"

"嗯,"诈骗弱弱地说。 "我们... 我们要买什么?"

"该你知道的时候，你会知道的,"威震天说。 "这回你可不要又弄巧成拙了，诈骗。 鉴于当前形势，我的耐心非常有限。" 他转过身，又轰隆隆地走了出去。

 

二

 

所以这很棒，诈骗很高兴知道威震天期望他足够聪明，能搞到十倍利润的短期投资回报，但不要弄巧成拙；这可不一般。 他已经拓展业务，做了一些交易，建起人脉关系网，他做得还不错，但是暂时还搞不到威震天想要的东西。 而诈骗甚至不知道他要它干什么; 他们买断抑制项圈和逃走也不需要那么多钱。 也许威震天打算买一艘星际飞船回家，但是他从来都会毫不犹豫的偷一艘，只要有的话。 或是声波发现了什么，比如在矿井周围设置了额外的警戒线，他们必须冲破这些警戒线？ 可诈骗从来没有听说过这样的事情。

一周后，在他从第八层回来的路上，诈骗还在为这些不愉快的可能性而烦恼: 他让Yordouk帮他介绍了一些赌徒。这是捞一票的最佳机会，但如果这一票没有捞到，或者捞到后没有立即跑路，那这也是迅速死得很惨的最佳机会。 而且如果诈骗不先花掉一大笔钱，就没法混进这群人当中。 到目前为止，他找到最好的突破口是一场常规的比赛，有五六个中等水平的大玩家，他不得不先输掉一大笔来讨得欢心，且不提还得先花钱买下他自己的轮班来做这件事。

他刚刚又损失了150美元，因此Gos Maddarlo在桌子对面朝他得意的笑，还嚷嚷他们欢迎他参加任何一场赌局，所以他非常愤怒，随后当他穿过第九层的通风管道时，他听到铁皮的声音，大喊道,"擎天柱!" 然后是让人头皮发麻的金属碎裂声。

"哦，那听着可不妙,"诈骗低声咕哝着。 他猛地刹车，变形过来看看。没错，擎天柱刚刚被一个升降机压碎了一半。 为什么，诈骗摸不着头脑，这时他看见十来个寄居在矿里的紫色小蜥蜴从他身下急匆匆逃出来。 此时，他仍然不知道为什么，但这无疑是一个典型的汽车人的愚蠢举动。 监工是一个叫Tarax的Sedragnia人，他们见过几次面; 她和一个赌徒在一起。 她这会正怒视着擎天柱，一脸厌恶。就个人而言诈骗对她深表同情，只是她用尖刻的口气说:"彻底没用了。把他报废,"然后挥手让清理人员进来。 他们粗暴地把升降机拖开，其中一个人把巨大的拖钩挂在擎天柱损坏的腿上。 他几乎失去了知觉，但被勾住时还是浑身抽搐了一下。

"擎天柱!" 铁皮咆哮着，离开了绳子，试图冲向他。 就在这时，那束缚住他的颈圈晃动了一下，他倒了下来。 但是，当然，他还挣扎着要过去。 他在地上一寸一寸地爬着，颈圈一直电击着他的脑袋，他不停地抽搐着。 他还没走到一半就会被烤焦了，但这会阻止他吗？ 不会。 不，不能这样，这两个人都会完蛋，而威震天需要他们来完成离开这里的计划，这个计划就需要50万块钱来运作，这意味着别的计划只会更糟。

"哦，渣了我吧,"诈骗绝望地说。 他真的希望这不是聪明过头。 他跳过边缘，飞到熔炼室的后面。 这层的温度太高，他自己的冷却系统维持不了多久，这就是为什么擎天柱和铁皮都在这，但他可以承受10分钟。 他跑向工作站的监工——她正填写标准的死亡工人表格，愤怒地猛戳着控制台——他吓了她一大跳，不开玩笑。 "嘿，Tarax，还记得我吗？ 三天前看到你和Lixlix在赌钱。 想不想做个交易?" 他一边说，一边对着擎天柱竖起了大拇指。 "把他交给我。"

"你在开玩笑吗?" 她咬牙切齿地回答，这时他亮出了车厢里最小的一块 trinium: 这至少是她那一层最高工资的五倍，如果她有点资源，这能让她离开矿井，或者如果她有野心，她能离开这个岗位，升迁到 Lixlix 的级别。 她的眼睛立刻盯住了它。 过了一会儿，她说:"要是查出我的废铁少了一百五十吨，我他渣的该怎么办呢?" 但从未移开过视线。

"你到这个周末都还有时间，我会给你的,"诈骗说。 "再说了，如果他的朋友们为了救他而出了故障，你打算怎么办？ 相信我，他们会的。" 他用大拇指猛地一指铁皮和宇宙飞碟，仍然试图朝他们的方向爬过来: 垃圾搬运车正把擎天柱拖向远处的金属粉碎机。 "你真的希望一天之内有三个金刚在你的报废名单上?"

"Skvassat,"她痛苦地咒骂着。 "好吧！把他拿走!"

她伸出一条前腿，末端有一个能抓东西的钳子。 他把那块trinium扔进去，然后跑到运输车的道上，举起手，抓着一把分成扇形的钱。 "嘿，大个子，我来处理这个，好吗?" 他一边说着，一边把钱递过去; 这足以让搬运工耸耸肩，丢下擎天柱，抓起钱，然后回去把报废的升降机剩余部分拖过来。

宇宙飞碟和铁皮都停了下来，光学镜紧紧地盯着那个拖车，铁皮猛地转过头来。 "要是你敢伤害——"他声音哽咽了。

"我本来可以让他报废的，对吧?" 诈骗说，对这件该死的事情他和Tarax一样痛苦。 "别浪费时间了，回去工作吧。 大黄蜂过几天就会给你消息。" 他弯下腰，用力把擎天柱举过肩膀。 他的反重力组件可不喜欢这个。

把擎天柱的软绵绵的身体拖过六个关卡，而不被任何他无法贿赂的人抓住，更不用说还要付钱给他能收买的四个人，这可不是诈骗想要的美好时光。 而他把他拖进休息室的那一刻，大黄蜂像刚刚看到自己的孕育者被熔化的幼生体一样嚎啕大哭，吵了五分钟才让他平静下来，他那实心铅块一样的蠢脑袋终于明白了诈骗刚刚救了他的伙伴---- 诈骗真的想用更委婉点的方式跟声波分享这些信息。 "你看，威震天根本不想要他，我们会甩掉他的，对吧?" 之后，他有点绝望地对声波说。 "但是，呃，不然的话... ... 我们需要150吨废铁来交换他。"

声波只是看着他，什么也没说，但第二天早上诈骗醒来发现他正在修理擎天柱，普神在上，也许这意味着诈骗聪明的刚刚好。 "药房，七小时后,"声波说，头也没抬。

"行，太好了,"诈骗毫无热情地说。 在致命的恐惧之上还要加点悬念。 他总是避免不了这样的破事。

下班后，他逼着自己去了药房，一路上都在与自己的本能反应作斗争，他不得不切断了自己的感觉系统和光学镜一大部分功能，让自己走进大门，这时他瞥见威震天的影子已经在里面等着了。 "发生了什么事?" 威震天恶狠狠地问，诈骗一走进来他就转过身来。

"他——他被一个升降机压扁了,"诈骗喘着气说。 "我想——如果你要在汽车人里挑一个，你会想要他，所以我抓住了——"

"是的，很明显，但擎天柱是怎么把自己搞垮的？ 他通常不会这么无能,"威震天咆哮着，诈骗几乎松了一口气，因为他意识到威震天是在生擎天柱的气，而不是他。

"他不是无能，他是个笨蛋,"诈骗说。 "他自己跳到路上的。 那儿有一群蜥蜴——"

"那些只能活95个小时的玩意?" 威震天对他怒吼。 诈骗无助地耸了耸肩: 为了救那些紫色蜥蜴搞断腿的人又不是他。 威震天又愤怒地瞪了他一会儿，然后举起胳膊——胳膊碰到支架，他更加恼怒地皱起了眉——大声说:"他当然会这么做了。我为什么要惊讶。多长时间才能修好他?"

"看起来要几天,"诈骗说。 "但是——我必须给他的监工替换的废铁。 否则她会把我们供出去——"威震天怒气冲冲地嘟囔着。 诈骗退缩了。 "好的一面是，他之后就不受监视了?" 他犹豫的试探。 "他的限制项圈解除了..."

"留给他太多的自由去搅乱我的计划!" 威震天说。 "他本来就不会愿意合作。 现在他自由了，他肯定忍不住要和他自己的人一起单干。 要不是我还需要他... ..."他咬紧牙关。 "拖斗会给监工带去一车废铁。 你离筹到资金还有多远?"

"呃,"诈骗说。 "这有点棘手，我得说——那些能搞到这个数目的人对外来人都非常谨慎，而且他们已经有了很多 trinium，我不能操之过急————"

"借口够了,"威震天说。 "想办法。 你还有一个星期。 让擎天柱保持在正轨上。" 他大步走了出去。

哦。 哦，那简直... 简直太棒了。 让擎天柱保持在正轨上？ 就凭他？ 最糟糕的是，威震天并不傻，所以他并非不知道诈骗没有能力让擎天柱在任何指定的轨道、道路或花园小径上保持运行; 他只是说如果擎天柱真的脱离控制了，他会勃然大怒搞死什么人，而诈骗尔刚刚成为了他发泄愤怒的头号目标。

他闷闷不乐地回到分拣站，可以肯定的是，擎天柱的腿都还没完全装回去，他已经在严厉地告诉声波，汽车人不会参与威震天的计划，除非他们确切地知道在做什么，并保证不会伤及无辜的旁人。

"什么，你是说这个矿井里那些该死的无辜路人，他们短暂而倒霉的余生将在这里度过，我们也会是同样下场?" 诈骗一进来就大叫起来。 擎天柱的演讲停顿了一下，转过身来盯着他。 正常情况下，诈骗也会设法不让擎天柱注意到他，因为对任何虎子来说，被擎天柱注意到通常意味着伤的很惨，但去他渣的吧，再说眼下这个蠢货都站不起来了。

"我没开玩笑，你的逻辑单元怎么了？ 你知道你飞身去救的那些愚蠢的蜥蜴五天之内就会死吗？ "是的，没错,"诈骗这句是对大黄蜂说的，他也正盯着他看,"你的老大跳到了升降机下面，把自己搞成了废铁，为的是拯救十只比我的脚还小的恶心蜥蜴，它们95小时内就死了。真他渣的高尚，是吧?"

"Neraadi 个体在产卵后95小时内死亡。"擎天柱说。 "但是他们种族的记忆世代相传，他们的血统已经延续了无数千年。 我和他们中的六代进行了对话，每一代都不断的在讨论中提出了新的见解和想法——"

"哦，给我闭嘴!" 诈骗说。 "你看，即使我有一百万个理由不当霸天虎，就为了不用天天忍受这些废话，我也愿意当。"

"嘿!" 大黄蜂推了他一把。 "你闭嘴！ 就因为你们这些虎子除了自己谁也不在乎————"

诈骗也推了他一把，他可以单挑大黄蜂。 "你个炉渣！ 我把他拖进来的时候，你尖叫得好像世界末日一样，你想跟我说如果你的老大就这么挂了，救了10只蜥蜴，把你和你所有的哥们留在这里为奴隶主挖矿挖到死，你会很高兴吗？ 还有你,"他转身对着擎天柱，那人看起来有点困惑,"你对你自己的人这么做没问题吗？ 哦，但你需要知道威震天计划的细节。 我来告诉你威震天的计划，就是我们离开这个鬼地方！ 你有更好的点子吗?"

"我相信威震天计划让他自己和你们中的一些人一起离开这个矿井。 请原谅我不认为他也打算让我们逃离。 威震天的计划从来只服务于他自己的利益,"擎天柱冷冷地说。

这是一个合理的观点，按照一般人考虑问题的水平。 但一个领袖的战略单元应该能想到更多的事情。 "是的，没错，当然，他们是这样的,"诈骗说。 "所以，如果他计划让我们中途分道扬镳，或者换做是你们已经拼起了大部分计划，你们会全盘交给我们吗？ 不，你不会的，因为你们不是彻头彻尾的白痴，威震天也知道这一点，所以计划不会是这样。 是的，也许这个计划确实是事情一有转机就把你们中途扔下，但那又怎么样呢？有我们在，你们还是会离逃脱更近一步。"

大黄蜂交叉着双臂。 "我想也许我们单干会更好。"

"哦，真的，你们单干会更好。 对。 我想向你们指出的是,"诈骗来回指了指声波和他自己的霸天虎标志,"你们在武器和人数上处于劣势，更不用说我们手里还有大力神，即便如此，威震天能想出的最佳脱逃计划也包括你们。" 还有五十万块，呃。 "所以如果你们要自己跑路,"他转过身，用手指戳了一下擎天柱,"你们必须想出一个比那家伙更好的计划，他可是三万年来一直在踢你们后燃器。"

"才怪!" 大黄蜂说。

"我们可不是不得不逃离母星的人，激光脑,"诈骗说。

大黄蜂正准备争辩这个相当明显的观点，但擎天柱举起一只手阻止了他。 "盲目的破坏太容易了,"他说，听起来很累。 "如果你认为威震天把我们的星球化为灰烬是一项成就，我们争论成功就没什么意义了。"

诈骗无礼的翻了下光学镜。 "我的想法和这件事有什么关系呢？ 我不希望塞伯坦变成废渣。 但是威震天想要，而且他确实得到了，不是吗?"

"什么，威震天想把塞伯坦变成一片废墟,"大黄蜂讽刺地说。

"呃，是吗?" 诈骗说。 ""就像他说的那样？ 在那些演讲中？ 我会把所有的汽车人城市烧成平地，把他们的嘴里塞满灰烬等等?" 他们齐刷刷盯着他看，诈骗吓了一跳，迅速地看了一眼，确定声波没有发信号让他闭嘴，因为他们的反应几乎让他以为自己泄露了什么秘密。 "你以为他只是说说而已吗？ 因为我必须指出，他说了很多。 我去过三十次那样的集会，在他们还发免费能量块的时候，他们的路线似乎一直没变。"

"你是说威震天——故意地——"擎天柱看起来好像半个大脑都要下线了，试图跟上这个疯狂而离谱的想法，威震天真的做了他说过要做的事情。 ""但是——为什么？ 不是为了征服塞伯坦星球，而是为了把它夷为平地——他有什么可能的理由呢?"

诈骗只是耸耸肩。 这有什么区别吗？ "我不知道！ 也许他真的很讨厌那里的建筑，谁知道呢！ 关键是，威震天想要什么，威震天就能得到什么，所以也许你可以别再唧唧歪歪，冷静想想你是否决定离开这里，因为如果你不想合作，你们可以整你们那些没用的，或者干脆把你自己扔进熔炼池，我们才不在乎呢!"

擎天柱只是静静地坐在那里足足有十分钟。 最后，他低声说:"我想见见他。"

"先选,"诈骗说，双臂交叉。 声波修理的手停顿了一下——因为是的，不是开玩笑，为什么要浪费他渣的时间——诈骗知道抓住好的谈判机会。 擎天柱用那忧伤的蓝色光学镜盯着他，就像诈骗踢了他一脚，但是去他的吧，如果诈骗必须去告诉威震天擎天柱根本不会同意，他绝对要踢他一脚。 "在我们把你修好之前，你没法去见他，等我们把你修好之后，必须有人带你下去，因为你自己过去而不被抓到的机会几乎为零，威震天还得为这次会面买断轮班。我们已经为救你花了不少钱，如果你认为趾高气扬地对我们指手画脚的时候我们还会为你可悲的尾管花一分钱，那你就大错特错了。"

 

三

#  
当然，作为对他顶尖谈判技巧的奖励，猜猜谁是带擎天柱下去的倒霉鬼。 不是去能量药房，哦不，他得把他带到该死的矿道里，可能因为威震天太生气了，故意让擎天柱一路艰难跋涉过去，这没问题，擎天柱活该，但诈骗不该！ 但他还得一起受罪。 他得支付一大笔贿赂，他们得从头到脚弄一身石灰——呃——再穿过10公里崎岖不平的矿道，因为太坑洼无法开车进去，最后在一条新挖的隧道尽头他们找到了威震天。 到达那里像一次噩梦般的碎片整理: 周围是幽闭恐怖的黑暗隧道，墙壁震动，雷声般的钻孔轰鸣，喷洒在钻头上的冷却剂冒出大量的绿色腐蚀性蒸汽，威震天本人就在那里，巨大发光的身影在尘雾中若隐若现。 一群紫色的蜥蜴围着他的脚蹦蹦跳跳，往收集篮里装沿途翻出来的红色水晶碎片。有几只抬头看到擎天柱，跑过时向他点头行礼，嘿，至少他成了全体紫色蜥蜴的英雄，真不错。 有五架方形的屏蔽无人机排成一排等待收取矿石。

他们到达后，威震天继续钻了约摸十分钟，直到他发现了追踪的那条一百米长的trinium矿脉——和诈骗的手一般宽的漂亮大矿脉——才停下来。 然后他关闭了所有的设备，不慌不忙的: 他从钻头上取下一打磨损的锯齿，把它们扔进一架无人机携带的废料箱里，然后装上另一架无人机递给他的替换件。 完成之后，他从又一架无人机的舱室里拿出一个三重密封的容器，里面装着看起来像是六升能量块的东西，他把整个容器都喝空了，把容器扔进废品箱，最后转过身来面对他们。 "怎么样?" 他冷漠地说。

擎天柱有足够的时间思考过他要说什么，而是他只是盯着威震天，发声单元动了三次却什么也没说出来。 其实诈骗对这段时间十分感激，因为他用这当儿非常小心地躲在擎天柱后面，远离钻井平台上的隧道灯投下的光环。 等擎天柱最后终于说出话来，威震天的光学镜已经红得快冒火。"我们愿意合作逃离，只要不会杀害无辜。"

威震天瞪了他一眼，然后他转过身来，用拳头砸向最后一架无人机，那架无人机打开了，里面装满了大量未经提炼的银色粗糙的 trinium。 他拿出一块和脑袋差不多大的，像球一样在手里扔。 "好吧，擎天柱，你现在已经脱离颈圈限制了。 你可以直接把这个带到顶层，贿赂那里的守卫让你出去，还给你一袋钱。 等下一艘海盗船到来，你可以为自己买通回塞伯坦的路，然后你就可以脱身，干净利落。 在我回来之前，你甚至有可能收回一大块领土。 但你得一个人走。" 他递过来。 "你想要吗?"

擎天柱没伸手。 "你知道我不要。"

威震天点点头，把它扔回里面，无人机关上了。 "这座矿已经过度开采到远远超过结构承受度，监督员还给无人机配备了能量武器。 等我们打起来的时候，至少会引发十几个隧道坍塌和数次瓦斯爆炸。 如果你自己还想不到这个问题，现在你也知道了。 别浪费他渣的时间了，快决定吧。 你是留在这里等死呢，还是和我们一起出去?"

擎天柱顿了顿，平静地说:"威震天，我不是傻瓜。 我知道我们逃跑一定会在矿井里制造险情。 但对我来说，因为经营这个矿场的奴隶主试图用武力把我们囚禁起来致使无辜的旁观者遭遇意外，和我们通过直接行动杀害无辜者是不同的。 那是我的底线。 我也知道你不讲这个。 因此，如果你的计划要跨越这条底线，你最好现在就说出来。 因为到达底线的时候，我们还是会停下来，并且尽最大努力阻止你。"

"不知道刚才我说了没有，我非常想把你的燃油泵塞进你的喉咙,"威震天说。 "你的任何一句话都说不通。 如果我们必须炸掉一个冶炼厂的燃料库才能出去，这算吗？ 如果上面有警卫怎么办？ 只要你不知道守卫在那里就没问题吗？ 你让我怎么知道这条神奇的底线到底在哪里?"

"我们已经彼此打了这么久,"擎天柱说。 "我想你知道我的底线在哪。 你只是不喜欢它，因为不方便。 是的，确实要根据当时情况随机应变。 你的计划也是这样，如果它确实可行。 要么接受，要么别拉上我们。"

威震天狠狠地咬紧牙关，只怕他用咬的都能开出条隧道，突然，他转过身来，用拳头猛击墙壁，一连十几下，整个地方都震动了。 诈骗缩成一团，尽力遮住了头，灰尘和石块像冰雹一样哗啦哗啦打在他的装甲上。 威震天终于停下来，站在那里肩膀起伏不定，然后又转过身来。 "好吧,"他啐了一口。 "但是你要明白，擎天柱: 在整个行动中，你的黄色小朋友都会在我身边，如果我们走到一半，你突然发现你伟大的良心不让你往前走了，我保证会当着你的面把他的脑袋当场扯下来，免得你把我们其他人都害死。 你要清楚自己选择了什么，别指望啥突然发生的奇迹让你免于付出代价。 怎么样？ 你到底跟不跟我们一伙?"

这回轮到擎天柱站在那里，双拳紧握，牙齿在面板后面磨得嘎嘎作响。 这正是诈骗最怕待的地方，困在一个 trinium隧道里，他们两个都火冒三丈，情感回路烧得都能熔化矿石了。 蜥蜴都跑掉了，所以它们确实有知觉，甚至无人机也蹲低了。

"很好,"过了一会儿，擎天柱冷冷地说。 "你的计划是什么?"

"在我们快执行之前，我才会透露细节。"威震天说。 "一旦有人拿枪指着某个奴隶的头，你就会供出来，更别说是你自己的人了。 我们至少还需要10天才能准备行动。 目前的计划是，你别把自己变成废铁。 如果你能完成这项艰巨的任务，再尽量让自己有点用。" 他转过身来，用拇指敲了一下装满 trinium 的无人机，对它说:"跟着他,"然后指向了 诈骗。 "把它交给搅拌大师。 想方法利用擎天柱避开关卡。"

"啊,"诈骗说，瞥了一眼无人机。 "你上交的份额不会不够吗?"

威震天嗤之以鼻。 "如果我不够，监工会把短缺的部分平摊到这一区其它矿工身上。 否则他就会和前任一样的下场。"

他转过身，开始用手臂钻钻进 trinium 矿脉，把新的矿石挖出来，然后把它们倒进另一架无人机里。 实际上以他的工作速度他的份额大概不会少。 令人惊讶的是，他没有引发大爆炸; 诈骗斜瞄一眼，注意到到威震天的手臂上有某种吸入装置，瓦斯一冒出来就被吸收了。 他一定是把它当燃料烧了以清除淤泥。 诈骗扭头转向擎天柱，示意他跟上，然后带着那架满载的无人机沿着隧道走去。 擎天柱站在隧道里犹豫了片刻，但在钻头声之下威震天都听不到他，所以最后他也转过身来跟着走了。

至少擎天柱把"让自己有点用"这句话牢记在心了。 他们一进入主通道，空间足够了，他变形并让诈骗把无人机放进他的拖车，然后他把整个东西转移到子空间。 他们在通往冶炼厂的路上遇到巡逻队时，看守们抬头看着擎天柱，看到他颈圈上的所有灯都明显没亮，甚至都没动动手。 "谢谢，伙计们，自己喝一杯吧,"诈骗说着，扔给队长几块钱，因为下次他可能会独自撞到他们。

"哦，闪闪亮,"搅拌大师沾沾自喜地说，当他们交出无人机，他拉出了大块的矿石。 "威震天真能搞到好东西，是不。 一想到我们可以用这个品级的 trinium 造什么，而我却不得不放弃，我的火种就痛。"

"是的，你想建议威震天我们留下来，他继续为你挖掘它，你已经说了,"诈骗说。 "还有精炼的吗?"

"有，有,"搅拌大师说，然后变形并掏出了5个闪光的完美大块，五十厘米长。 好吧老实说诈骗的火种也痛了。 在公开市场上，即使只是其中一块也能轻易卖到一千万元。 他不确定自己能脱手这么多; 相比之下，矿井里面流通的大部分货都是低档次的垃圾。

"行了，来吧,"诈骗对擎天柱说着，一边把金属块塞进自己的车厢里。 "去看看我能搞到啥。"

"诈骗,"擎天柱在行驶中突然说道,"你为什么要加入霸天虎?"

"你为什么关心这个?" 诈骗小心地问。

"你一直都明白，威震天是真心想要摧毁我们整个社会,"擎天柱说。 ""你说你自己不想要这样。 那你为什么要加入他呢?"

"哦，我不知道，也许是我不想饿死在沟里吧?" 诈骗说。 "一旦情势变得紧张，你们可不会把能量块分给中立方。"

"如果你反对威震天的目标，你可以加入汽车人。"

"如果我想找死，那还不如饿死在沟里,"诈骗说。 "在我不得不做决定的时候，你已经输掉了战争。"

"自从叛乱的第十二年开始，你就是霸天虎了,"擎天柱说。

"我险些就没赶上,"诈骗说。 "最后一波招募的第十名。 这是最后一次机会不用付钱就能进，还能得到一个不错的职位。 你知道饥荒开始以后，要花多少钱才能进最后一波招募吗？ 多得离谱，而且那些倒霉的家伙一万年都不到就全成了炮灰。"

"但是——你为什么认为我们会输呢?" 擎天柱说，听起来很困惑。 "我那时还不是领袖。 霸天虎只占领了莫邪天城， 塔恩和沃斯。"

"威震天起家的时候除了自个的输出管啥都没，而你们一开始什么都有; 五十万年后他已经占领了三个城邦，你还问我怎么知道你会输?" 诈骗说。 "我不知道该怎么跟你说。 你都没注意到你输了吗?"

过了一会儿，擎天柱低声说:"我们都输了，诈骗。 这就是我注意到的。 威震天在焦土上树起旗帜之前，他占据的领土都已被摧毁了。 我还是不明白他怎么能故意这么做。"

"你看，这就是你的问题,"诈骗说。 "这些理解不理解的废话。 你要怎么理解威震天？ 我认识他七百万年了，一点头绪都没有。 袭击有时候能猜到他要做什么，但是为什么？ 算了吧。 这家伙不知从哪儿冒出来的，他一定是某种疯狂的试验机型。 谁知道他的脑子是怎么转的？ 再说你——我都不知道，战前你是做什么的?"

"我曾是船厂主管。"

诈骗尔突然停下来，呆呆地看着他，擎天柱干巴巴地补充说:"我后来被再造了。"

"说真的,"诈骗说，仍然盯着他。 "哪个船厂?"

擎天柱不得不从档案中提取了数据才回答。 "铁堡南部的 Frontoria Lines。"

"哈,"诈骗说。 然后他问道,"嘿，你认识Slideway Lor吗?"

擎天柱停顿了一下，有点困惑地说:"他是我的高级主管。"

"好人。 我和他做过几次生意,"诈骗说，他自己也有点困惑。 实际上，他悄悄给Lor提了个醒，让他在威震天进攻这里的那天呆在家里。 不可思议。 但是他转念一想，这确实有点道理。 擎天柱不像战前统治塞伯坦的贵族混蛋。 那些家伙可不会为了救紫色蜥蜴而用身体去挡。 "我知道那个地方。 环境不错。 所以你每天轮班工作，生活过得很好，有朋友，有休息时间，有自己充电的地方，可能一周洗一次油浴，一年汇报六次?" 擎天柱皱着眉头，但没有表示异议。他对自己点了点头。 "然后有一天，有人把你大修了一通，把领袖模块塞进你的胸膛，现在你是领袖，星球上的每个人都得在你说话的时候鞠躬。 你还想理解威震天？ 对自己行个好，别管了。 你只管眼下正进行的事，弄清楚它对你意味着什么。 我就是这么做的，这也是为什么我还在这儿，我打算继续这样，哪怕威震天把你熔了做成他王座的装饰品。 啊，无意冒犯,"他随后补充道，内心惊恐地畏缩起来，他想起自己是在跟擎天柱说话，但为时已晚。 他不知道自己怎么开始满嘴跑火车了。 这些天没什么人问过他的意见，显然他的发声单元丢失了过滤子程序之类的。

但擎天柱只是干巴巴地说:"没关系。 我相信你只是想说有品位的装饰品。"

诈骗哼了一声笑了起来。 擎天柱很有幽默感，谁能想到呢。

他们取道通风井下到了第八层。 诈骗自己飞了下来，但他得等擎天柱用抓钩下来。 事实上，只花了他五分钟; 你不得不服汽车人，他的动作真灵巧。 砰的一声钩子飞出，他从墙上一跃而下，荡下来时几乎没蹭到，等绳子放到头，他把手指插进墙里，用一只手把自己稳住，抓住绳子把钩子松开，拉回到他的手里，他看也不看，又做了一次。 他让这一切看起来那么简单，几乎有点不真实。

看着他像在做练习一样滑下来，使得诈骗的机会模块突然活跃起来高度注意。 好吧，事实是，在七百万年之后，他确实对威震天的动机略知一二。 等他们爬出通风井，又开始沿着隧道向下行驶的时候，他仔细考虑了一下这个想法。 这看起来风险不大，也许不会有回报，但是，嘿，如果有的话，那可是一场大胜，如果没有的话，他觉得也不大可能吃什么亏。

"嘿，擎天柱，你知道，关于那个,"他说。

"什么?" 擎天柱说。 "威震天把我熔了那事?"

"不是，你看，别误会我的意思，威震天确实想把你熔了，但我想也许我该提一下——你知道，他想把你熔了只是因为你一直在妨碍他？ 这不是针对你个人。"

"你想象不出我为此感到多么安慰,"擎天柱说，又变成干巴巴的语气。

"我是认真的,"诈骗说。 "别跟别人说是我告诉你的，但他认为你是一流的。"

擎天柱停顿了一下。 "他... ... 什么?"

"是的,"诈骗说。 "只要你出现在突袭行动中，我们的压力就减轻了。 如果你在那，我们错过目标的时候威震天就不会太生气。 每当你做出愚蠢的英勇献身举动，他就说你有毛病，但是——也许我不该告诉你这个，但是他回顾那些任务日志比谁都多。 那次你让钢锁把你扔到橙色的大桥上，你抓着桥两端直到它修好。他坐在指挥中心里看着你抓着大桥不动，足足看了23个小时。"

诈骗只说到这里。 最好别做过头了。 尽管如此，擎天柱还是有十分钟没说一句话。 诈骗几乎可以看到他的处理器冒出的蒸汽。 事实上他真看到了: 从擎天柱的排气管里冒出一缕白烟。

"我不明白,"他最后说。 声音有点哀伤。

"好吧，就像我说的，别想着理解了,"诈骗说。 "但是你知道，如果你重新考虑整个战争的事， 嗯，你反正是输了，我也许可以向威震天提出建议。 看看能否达成协议。"

"协议?"

"是的，你知道，一笔交易,"诈骗说。 "让我们不再互相残杀？ 我只是说，你别认为威震天真的想把你的脑袋钉在长矛上。 这些只是气话。 他每周三次威胁要把红蜘蛛撕成碎片，他不是当真的。 你知道他忍受了那家伙的多少烂事吗？ 他会做出更多让步，如果能让你入伙。"

"让我加入霸天虎征服银河系?" 擎天柱说，声音提高了。

"好吧，如果你有机会阻止，那是一回事，但是你没机会，真没有。 威震天想要侵略一些星球，不管怎样这些行星都会被入侵。 你想让红蜘蛛负责占领还是你来负责?"

"你认为我会带队侵略一个充满有意识生命的星球吗?" 擎天柱说，声音更大了。 "诈骗，我宁愿先死。"

"这对数百万平民来说真是个安慰，红蜘蛛可是会毫不犹豫地屠杀他们。"诈骗说。 "我敢打赌，他们一定会很感激你高贵的为他们而死。 只不过你死了他们就不会知道你做了什么，他们只会知道自己被废了或者被卖到奴隶市场。"

"我该想象如果我同意帮助威震天，他就不会做那些事情吗?" 擎天柱说。

"当然，干嘛不呢,"诈骗说。

"什么?"

"你想要威震天在乎什么吗?" 诈骗说。 "惊天雷不喜欢我们袭击人类制造小火种的那些地方，有一次我们不小心打中了，他就气疯了。 他为此大喊大叫了一个小时。 威震天从指挥中心出来，要他冷却他的喷气机，还给他一个月的惩罚任务，但是他也告诉声波重新设定任务的基本参数，这样我们就不会再击中那些地方了。 这还是为了惊天雷。 我告诉你，如果你给他点什么东西，他会看的。"

"绝对不行,"擎天柱直截了当地说。

诈骗冷静的耸耸肩。 "好吧，随你的便。 如果你改变主意，随时告诉我。"

在接下来的整个旅程中，擎天柱一言不发，这意味着如果没有别的事，诈骗已经把他的处理器和这个想法捆绑在一起，而不是想方设法搞乱威震天的计划。 就诈骗而言，这等于在胜利一栏加上了重要的一分。

他们顺利的地进入了赌局。 其他玩家都默默地抬头看着擎天柱，他们的保镖都变得紧张不安，但是诈骗已经输了很多钱，所以他们没有立刻大惊小怪。 但是这一次，他并没有输: 他连续赢了三局，谦虚地说，他认为这足以让那些聪明的人明白，实际上他可以一直赢下去，而不会惹恼任何蠢人。 他希望这个组合能让他有所突破，如果有地方可突破的话，他真希望有，否则他就完了。

结果和他预期的一样。 比赛结束后，Tarax的老板利Lixlix悄悄地把他拉到一边进行了私人谈话。 "最近很幸运呀，我的朋友,"她说。 "运气有两种: 一种会用完，一种自己创造。 也许你是自己创造的。"

"嘿，我尽力了,"诈骗说。 "我也努力为我的兄弟们创造好运。"

她点点头。 "是的。 我听说过你。" 她对擎天柱一努下巴。 "或许他们也给你带来好运?"

"只要他们能有机会,"诈骗说，她点点头。

"也许我有机会给他们,"她说，然后在一个低频信道上给了他一组坐标。

他们花了一个小时才到达那里，穿过一条完全废弃的长长隧道和处理层上的房间: 很明显，当这条矿脉采尽，它们就被遗弃了。 但是随着诈骗和擎天柱越走越近，擎天柱说："这个方向有越来越多的振动和热量。 我们来到了矿井的另一个活跃区。"

"这说不通,"诈骗说。 "他们花大钱买新工人，那些人贩子要走三十光年来做交易。 他们怎么会有两个独立的矿坑在运作，还实力相当?"

但是他很快也听到了声音，当他到达坐标处，另一个Sedragna遇到了他，他听到的更多了，他听到了欢呼声，喧闹的人群，然后她带着他们穿过一个狭窄的隧道，进入一个小房间，俯瞰一个巨大的，挖出来的坑，两边排列着一层又一层的座位，围绕着一个竞技场，一条大屁股的Frentian龙正在竭尽全力撕开一个更大的，有九只胳膊的东西，诈骗都没认出来是什么。

Lixlix在等着。 她指了指那个深坑，他们站在那里看着，直到那个九臂的东西突然用两条肢体缠住了龙的脖子，掐死了它。

环顾四周，诈骗发现他周围的看台上正在交换整堆数以千计的钱。Lixlix说:"通常三个月后，我们才会邀请人进入竞技场。 不值得让愚蠢的新人进来。 但也许值得让你进来。 也许值得... 帮你赞助一个角斗士。 怎么样?"

她朝擎天柱点了点头。擎天柱站在他们的阳台边上，毫不意外的严厉地皱着眉头，说:"这是对有意识生命的荒唐浪费。"

"当然,"诈骗说，怒视着他。 "是的,"他对Lixlix说。 "我们开始吧。"

擎天柱转过身来，仍然很严厉。" 我不会参与这个——"

"是的，是的，省省你的废话,"诈骗说。 "不是他,"他对Lixlix补充说。 "不过别担心。 我刚好有个人选来做这事。"

 

四

#

他认为这是千载难逢的好机会，一路小跑进入隧道。 他还以为威震天会夸他干得不错，但很明显不知出于什么原因，威震天突然对这个角斗的点子大光其火，好像为观众而打斗这类事儿有失身份似的。 "我们只需要一场,"诈骗绝望地退后一步，举起双手说。 "我发誓，威震天，就打一场，仅此而已。 我会拿下整个竞技场。 我可以用精炼的 trinium 赌上所有的钱，因为他们不会知道我已经下了其他的赌注，我会和十几个不同的庄家签订契约，等我们赚够了钱，我们甚至不需要脱手trinium 来得到钱。 我们可以留着它。 搅拌大师有些主意————"

"我不管他有什么主意!" 威震天咆哮着，威胁的逼近一步; 显然即使拥有价值5000万的 trinium 也不足以打动他。

诈骗咽了口气。 "我让他去他不干!" 他尖叫着，把头转向擎天柱，这其实不是真的，但这足以把擎天柱拖下水。

"你提议谋杀一个无辜的生命来获取资金。"擎天柱说。 "我不仅不会这么做，我也不会袖手旁观——"

"在我去干脏活的时候?" 威震天说，猛地截断了他的话头。 "别逗我笑。 捡现成是汽车人最擅长的。 下注吧,"他对诈骗尔厉声说。 "把我的融合炮找来。"

"他们——他们不会让你在比赛中带能量武器——"诈骗结结巴巴地说。

"当然不会,"威震天说。 "但是你要做好准备，等待时机。 我们一拿到钱就会采取行动。"

"什么，直接从竞技场逃出来?" 诈骗困惑地说，不知道威震天在想什么。 附近的整个地区都被废弃了，可能还冒着瓦斯蒸汽。 不过他可不会说出口，因为威震天的光学镜又发亮了。

幸运的是，他身边有个人会说话得罪威震天，省了他的功夫。 "威震天，竞技场周围的区域已经废弃了,"擎天柱说。 高层的隧道充满了glixin气体，无法通行。"

"我真幸运，有你在这里教我这些事，擎天柱,"威震天说。 "你大概以为我已经把有关trinium 开采的事情都忘得一干二净了，就你知道的多。别浪费我的时间了。你和诈骗一起走。 一旦他拿到钱，你就把他带回声波那，然后把声波带到指挥中心。 你沿途把其余的霸天虎带上，还有你们那些废渣。 而且你要确保比赛期间挖地虎都在看台上。"他对诈骗补充道。

"不,"擎天柱干脆地说。 "你以为我是傻瓜吗，威震天？ 你打算故意在那些隧道里引发一次瓦斯爆炸，对不对？ 你需要这事儿来分散注意力，但是在那个竞技场里的每个人都会死，还有无数其他人——"

"闭嘴,"威震天说。 "竞技场上的每个人都希望看着我死去，以此来娱乐他们。 如果我真的想把他们全杀了，我会的。 但不幸的是，我需要他们就像我需要你一样，所以我不会杀他们。 你照我说的去做。"

"我不会的,"擎天柱顽固地说。 "如果不杀死他们，你打算怎么处置他们？ 你为了让我们逃出去要碾死多少人?"

"你到底有什么毛病!" 诈骗者厉声斥责他。 "无论如何他们都会死的！ 我们没打算把整个该死的矿坑都炸了!"

话刚一出口，诈骗就愣住了，他的脑子终于跟上了嘴巴的速度，但已太迟了。 他身后是一片冰冷、死板的寂静，擎天柱盯着他，然后抬起头来盯着威震天。

"你不想逃跑,"擎天柱缓慢地说。 "你想自己控制矿场。"

哦见鬼的魔力神球和领袖。 对。 是的。 威震天当然想要属于自己的 trinium 矿。 他需要5亿的流动能量货币来黑进整个中央数据库，而不仅仅是关闭它们的代码。 也许声波已经运行了破解加密所需的超空间处理时间，他用来完成这项工作的 Oortplon 数据库正在等待付款，以释放量子时空财力，并把结果交给他。 声波一到达指挥中心，接触到实际的机器就要开始黑客行动，而威震天无法把他带过去，因为他和大力神要在竞技场里让周围的所有人都卷入这场大革命。所以他需要擎天柱。（这段声波要干嘛没有懂，谁能帮忙看看）

威震天咬牙切齿。 "你的洞察力让我吃惊,"他咆哮道。 "是的。 我要占领矿井。 你必须帮我，否则我会让你们汽车人的奴隶项圈处于激活状态，当矿主触发防御性毁灭系统时，他们都会被烧焦。"

"你会把这个矿变成一个屠宰场,"擎天柱说。

"这里早已是屠宰场了,"威震天说。 "接下来你该向我抱怨监工会被杀，老板要穷了。如果你有理性的反对意见，赶紧说，否则就别抱怨了。"

擎天柱沉默了整整十分钟，足以让诈骗的早期预警系统开始积极地提醒他为什么站在 trinium 隧道里可不妙。 最后擎天柱低声说:"如果我能相信你真的要解放这里的奴隶——"

"我比你更有可能解放他们,"威震天冷笑道。

擎天柱停顿了一下，突然说道:"很好，威震天。 只要你的目标是破坏控制网络，带领奴隶接管这里，我们就会站在你这边。 然而，在声波终止你的项圈之前，你必须先终止其他汽车人的奴隶项圈。 否则，我会阻止他做其他任何事情。 如果他试图在你们占领矿区后重新启动控制系统，我们会阻止他。"

"你以为我是白痴吗?" 威震天说。 "趁我还戴着奴隶项圈的时候把你们都放了，然后你们会让我继续占领trinium 矿?"

"没有人工作的trinium矿对你没什么用处,"擎天柱说。 "我向你保证、只要你们遵守诺言释放所有的奴隶、我们就让你占领它。 为了获得奴隶的自由，我愿意冒这个险。"

威震天眯起光学镜。 "行,"过了一会儿，他咕哝着说。 "现在都出去，准备行动吧。 你什么时候能准备好?" 他转向诈骗问。

"五天,"诈骗说。 "Lixlix正在策划角斗，散发消息——"

"你有四天,"威震天说，转过身去，其实诈骗就需要四天，所以这没问题。

但其余的事全都有问题。 处于一场激烈的矿奴起义之中，决不是诈骗想要的美好时光。擎天柱可能没有意识到他关于屠宰场的说法是多么正确，但是诈骗肯定意识到了。 在这座矿里面可没有多少应付这种情况的对策。 这会非常非常糟糕。

 

五

#

擎天柱一路上沉默不语。 等他们到了，他简单告诉声波，他现在知道计划了，大概说了他给威震天开的条件，然后走到角落，大黄蜂跟在后面，试图说服他不要让威震天占领一座trinium矿。 这儿至少有一个汽车人逻辑组件还是正常的。

"擎天柱，你不能相信他,"大黄蜂绝望地说。

"我不相信他，大黄蜂,"擎天柱说。 "但是威震天的计划给了我能看到的唯一希望，那就是解救这个矿井中所有被囚禁的众生。 我们要时刻警惕他背叛我们，但必须一试。"

"但是——如果你让威震天占领矿井，他会给所有的霸天虎每人制造一套trinium盔甲，让他们刀枪不入!" 大黄蜂的语气更绝望了。

"威震天可能会用这里储藏的trinium作恶，你的担心不无道理。"擎天柱说。 "但是如果我们让敌意阻碍实现大善，我们自己就在作恶。 我们不能错过这个机会。 我不愿意就这么逃走，因为我看不出我们有什么办法来解放这个矿井和这里的俘虏。 但是有威震天、大力神和声波在我们这边，我们很有可能会成功。 这风险很大，无论是对汽车人的生命或事业。但我们必须尝试。 如果威震天真的打算背叛我们，自己去奴役矿工，我们会竭尽全力阻止他。"

威震天当然会这么做，然后诈骗就会夹在两边交火的正当中。好吧。如果他能想点办法，这就不会发生。

"嘿，我告诉过你，不是吗?" 当天晚些时候，诈骗对擎天柱说。这会儿大黄蜂生气地去轮班分拣了。

"什么?" 擎天柱说。

"哦，得了吧，你以为威震天想解放一帮奴隶?" 诈骗说。 "当然，他打算在占领这个地方后五秒钟就让声波把所有人都锁起来。 然而，他现在会放他们走，就因为你说这是你的底线。 这还只是一次行动。 你还不信他会跟你做你能接受的交易？ 还是说你那些废话，不要让敌意阻碍之类都是骗大黄蜂的？ 如果你能屈就一下，让威震天在你的底盘栓根绳子，你可能会拯救数十亿的众生。"

擎天柱盯着他。 "你指望我会相信威震天的承诺是真诚的吗?"

"谁管真不真诚,"诈骗说。 "你老是执着于这个想法，非得要能够信任他不可。 对不起，你不能。 但这并不意味着你不能做交易。 你今天就做了一个。 这招会一直好使，直到你不再给威震天想要的东西为止。 那就给点他想要的东西。 要不这样：如果他帮你把这个星球上所有的奴隶都放走，你就帮他守住这里。"

"等一等——"

"对抗该死的雇佣军，矿主会派他们来收复矿井,"诈骗说。 "我们一占领矿井，声波就会发出远程呼叫请求支援，但时间很紧。 你和你的队伍留下来和我们一起战斗，这对威震天来说比留着一群软巴巴的奴隶更有价值。 你明白了吗？ 威震天并不比你信任他更信任你。 他知道你想让他完蛋，所以一旦他从你身上得到他想要的，他就会抛弃你。 但他知道你说话算话。 所以，在头一件事做完之前，不断向他保证你会做下一件事，这样他就会跟着你转。 我说的够明白了吗?"

事实证明他确实说明白了，因为擎天柱在那里坐了一会儿，然后说:"很好。 告诉威震天，作为帮助所有奴隶逃离外界的交换条件，我们将帮助他拖住矿主，至少等到霸天虎的援军到来。"

诈骗对自己感到非常满意，过了大约30秒，忽然意识到他刚刚替威震天做了一笔交易，而威震天可能并不想要。诈骗认为这是笔好买卖，但他也说不准，也许红蜘蛛和其他霸天虎已经在半路上了。然而到第二天早上他才能和威震天说这事，这意味着整天都要烦躁不安，然后他只得去告诉威震天。 至少威震天还得留着他去下注，但告诉他的时候诈骗仍然怕得缩成一团。

威震天盯着他。 "擎天柱主动提出要帮我们守住矿井?" 他冷冰冰地说。

"他拼命地想把那些肉虫从这个星球上安全弄走，你知道他的,"诈骗含糊其辞地说。

威震天的眼睛里开始闪烁着危险的光芒。 "你有什么事瞒着我，诈骗,"他杀气腾腾地轻声说。

哦，废渣的。 诈骗狂乱地找着理由，想到了第一个点子就脱口而出："没什么！ 擎天柱刚刚告诉大黄蜂，没有你他们根本没有机会拯救奴隶，他说你是他们唯一的希望。 大黄蜂对此也很不高兴。 他甚至说——"诈骗啪的一声把他的嘴闭上了。

"他说了什么?" 威震天问。

"我不想惹你生气,"诈骗说。 "大黄蜂只是在胡说八道，仅此而已。没有任何意义。"

"说出来。"

"他只是...他觉得...擎天柱喜欢你,"诈骗飞快地说。 该死，也许这个念头会把威震天拴住，就像它已经把擎天柱拴住了一样。

的确如此: 威震天只是呆呆地站在那里，表情茫然，好像他的情感协处理器根本不知道该作何反应。 "你的逻辑回路烧坏了吗?" 他最后说。

"嘿，我可没这么想!" 诈骗说，这倒是千真万确。 "但是大黄蜂一直在说擎天柱太蠢了，一听你说放奴隶走就上钩了，还说他总是同意和你做交易，不管你反水多少次,"他插嘴道，因为回想一下，这还真不假。

威震天看起来更困惑了，因为他回顾数据库也确认了这部分信息。 "这是我听过的最荒唐的事情。"

但是他的情绪从愤怒变成了怀疑。 诈骗摊开双手，无可奈何地耸了耸肩，竭力不露出松了一口气的神情。 "瞧，我只是说也许可以接受这个提议。 听着像是笔好买卖，并不是说我多英明或什么的————"

"这当然是笔好买卖!" 威震天厉声说。 "这个矿是Solaris联邦的财产。 他们的军队将在三天内抵达这里。"

诈骗几乎尖叫出一些非常不利的话，比如，你他妈的疯了吗，他好不容易才暂时咽下了恐慌。 "听起来我们需要帮助,"他说，努力不让自己叫出声。

威震天站在那里沉思了至少五十个完整的处理循环，试图在脑中创建一个合理的模型，解释擎天柱这么做的理由。 终于，他的主输出装置清醒过来，为了自己的实际目标，他先发制人地打断了整个思路，厉声说道:"告诉他，我们成交。 还有他是个白痴。" 然后他转身跺着脚走了出去，显然还在冒火，回到了采矿层。

诈骗摇摇晃晃地爬回了分拣站，拼命地在恐慌中思考。 这比他想象的还要糟糕。 他真的不知道威震天在想什么。 该死的Solaris联邦。 他们会发射一艘无畏战舰，在轨道上十五分钟内将他们全部炸飞。 即使声波控制了行星防御卫星网络，他们也无法抵抗那种火力太久，无论擎天柱和他的兄弟们是否帮忙。 这太疯狂了。 也许暴露在trinium当中已经让威震天的战略组件受到干扰了。威震天改变主意的可能性为零。 他已经这么深入地研究过计划。他会全力以赴实施，只留下一堆冒烟的废墟在身后。

如果诈骗不能给自己找到出路，他的尸体也会成为废墟的一部分。

 

六

#

接下来的两天，他太沉浸于恐慌之中，直到初赛前才注意到有点不对头。在威震天把更大的麻烦推到他面前之前，有些事儿本来是他打算最先解决的: 也许让某人进入主场，仅仅一场角斗并不够，这很合理，对吧？ 但他现在清楚威震天不喜欢角斗，诈骗打算先让威震天适应一阵，再给他说说开局赛这事儿。再说这也不是什么生死攸关的事。

不过，去跟他说的时候他还是很有策略地把擎天柱一起拉去了，因为一方面，当擎天柱在场，威震天多半不会浪费时间对诈骗发脾气，另一方面，万一威震天真的火了要把他的胳膊扯下来，擎天柱也许会阻止他。 毕竟，这家伙连蜥蜴都救。

结果证明，这计划很有远见，当威震天拎起他按在腐蚀性气体中透不过气来的时候，擎天柱伸手抓住了威震天的胳膊，威震天把他放下来，而擎天柱说："如果你不想打，你就不必打。 我们会找到其他办法的。"

这显然很愚蠢——擎天柱以为诈骗一直在做什么，闲的没事干吗? ——于是威震天不再对诈骗发火，而是转向擎天柱。 "别傻了,"他咬牙切齿地说，然后把诈骗扔在地上，冷冷地低头看着他。 "打两场，明天，第三班。"

"行，好吧,"诈骗嘶哑的说。 "但是——你知道，老大，我们希望赔率能大一点，所以 --"

"闭嘴，诈骗，免得我改变主意把你拆成零件,"威震天说。

第二天他们来找他，他的情绪也没好转，所以诈骗不敢给他什么最后暗示。 他非常担心威震天太暴躁，把竞技场和里面的每个人都打得稀巴烂来出气，而忘了保持适当的赔率; 如果他现在就亮了底牌，就没有人会在他身上下注了。 但是在去竞技场的路上，擎天柱突然冒了句："我很遗憾。"

诈骗跟在他们身后闷闷不乐地走着，没怎么在意他们俩，但这句话抓住了他。 我很遗憾？ 什么鬼。

威震天的反应和他大致相同，只是多了点怀疑: 他斜瞄着擎天柱。 "为什么?"

"你要做这个,"擎天柱说。

"如果你准备跟我哀嚎找其他方法，饶了我吧。"威震天说。 "我一点也不在乎干掉个把杂牌矿坑打手。"

"我知道,"擎天柱说。 "这就是为什么我很遗憾。 因为你不在乎。"

他听起来好像是认真的，让人有点糊涂。 "你为我而难过吗?" 威震天说，听起来很着迷。 "不知道你是否注意到了，擎天柱，我就要赢得这场战争了。"

"事实上我一直不这么觉得，直到最近,"擎天柱说。 "因为我看不到你所赢得的东西有什么价值，所以我无法想象这是你的真正目标。 是的，我为你感到难过。 关心是赋予我们存在意义的东西。 即使你确实关心什么东西——但就我所知，你只在乎胜利的空虚。 这意味着你的生活一贫如洗。"

在威震天做出反应之前，诈骗认真考虑过要不要逃跑，但是显然擎天柱太超然世外了，威震天并没有真的生气。 相反，他惊讶地沉默了一会儿，然后突然哼了一声，说:"告诉我，擎天柱，你觉得碎片流行乐怎么样?"

擎天柱停了下，怀疑地说:"你真的在把享受碎片流行乐和关心其他众生之间划等号吗?"

"哦，我可没打算和你争论这个问题,"威震天说。 "但是轰隆隆和迷乱肯定会。 我保证一旦你回到分拣站，他们就会满足你的要求。 会大声跟你争论很久。"

过了一会儿，擎天柱干巴巴地说:"嗯，在这种情况下，我的生活肯定会因为不懂碎片流行乐而变得一贫如洗。"

威震天大笑起来; 也许他也感到惊讶，因为发现擎天柱竟然会开玩笑。 "我没有遗憾，擎天柱。 不管怎样，它们都毫无意义。 而你似乎没有目标。 如果你不知道自己要去哪里，就很难去任何地方。"

"我喜欢我的同伴，我喜欢我的路,"擎天柱说。

"当它通往悬崖的时候，你还会喜欢吗?"

"如果真的这样，至少我不是从底层开始。 如果我是你，就不会把我们排除在外。"

"我会等到拥有一个 trinium 矿以后再开始。 你为什么要主动帮我弄到矿呢?" 威震天问的看似随意，但诈骗几乎僵在当场。 如果擎天柱无意中戳穿了他——

但是擎天柱只是平静地说:"你不会得到trinium矿的，威震天。 鉴于这座矿井的规模，只有三方可能拥有它。 即使它属于Ellortians——"

"它属于Solaris联邦,"威震天厉声说。

"那更糟。 你顶多能坚持到无畏舰到达这里的时候。"

是的，千真万确。 当然，威震天喜欢听擎天柱的分析，就像他喜欢听诈骗的分析一样。 他咬紧牙关说:"那你为什么还要留下来?"

"不管你坚持下去的机会有多大，你有我们总比没有我们强——"

"那你更有理由离开了——"

"因此你一定会信守诺言，放走奴隶,"擎天柱最后说。 "否则，一旦你安全控制了矿井，你就会重新激活他们所有的奴隶项圈。"

威震天眯起了光学镜。 "当无畏舰出现的时候，你会迅速脱身吗?"

"只要你没走，我们也会坚持到底,"擎天柱说。 "我相信你知道你可以信任我，威震天。 我猜你从来没有想过要遵守你的诺言?"

"从来没有,"威震天冷冷地说。

擎天柱轻轻地叹了口气。

"你应该知道不能把我排除在外,"威震天补充道。 "别那么肯定我没法从这件事中脱身。"

擎天柱轻呼了一口气。 "威震天，我不会把你排除在外，除非我亲眼看到你拆解的部件进入熔炉，即使那样，我可能会用余生等待你以某种方式出现。" 威震天斜瞅着他，诈骗不得不忍住一阵歇斯底里的狂笑: 擎天柱不但没有戳穿他，还让威震天信的更真了。

"我敢打赌，你会成功离开这里,"擎天柱继续说道。 "但你完事之后就不会有多少矿剩下了——我现在更愿意帮你了，既然我知道它归Solaris联邦所有。 但你的胃口总是比你的大炮大。这也能说明一定问题 。"

"我受宠若惊,"威震天咆哮道。 诈骗几乎又要偷笑了: 威震天试图让自己听起来很生气但是失败了，所以这多少是真心话。

不管怎样，在他们到达竞技场之前，他的心情不那么糟了，而事实证明无需提示: 威震天比庄家更清楚比分。 他让比赛看起来像是他第一次赢得了正式的初赛，当时他本可以用一只手就击败Lonamin Scrambler，然而他让一切看起来像是他在致命一击下勉强挣扎—— Morarch最好的一击也许划伤了他的漆——他绝望而又幸运的躲过，他甚至一瘸一拐地走出拳台，以达到效果。 他还没有洗掉身上的石灰层，那上面布满了一路走来时的灰尘和沙砾。 整个表演清晰无误地表明，他是一个体面强壮的矿工，没有多少战斗经验，他知道极有可能他在隧道里只有一年的命，他愿意在角斗场上赌一把，碰碰运气。。 这人可以为顶级玩家贡献一场精彩表演，让看台观众心满意足，又不会对胜率构成太大威胁。 这是一个史无前例的角斗骗局。 在威震天离开竞技场之前，他已经有了主战的日期和七万张赌注的筹码。

擎天柱一直皱着眉头表示不赞同，但是在角斗中他的态度发生了变化。 他并非不知道威震天可以用一只手赢得比赛，所以他很明显地意识到威震天是在玩弄观众，但即使是他也不可能计较这个，诈骗估计，他确实不是。 在他们回来的路上，他一直看着威震天，当他们到达要跟威震天分开走的路口时，擎天柱突然说:"你以前在这种竞技场角斗过。"

威震天哼了一声，一边拉起盖在通道上的面板，打开锁，也就是直接把它撬开了。 "我在塔恩的竞技场当了一百年角斗士。 相比之下，这是小意思。"

"哦，难怪,"诈骗低声说。 什么，渣的，一百年？ 他很确定竞技场里的角斗士大多只能坚持三天，还得够幸运。 这下他知道为什么威震天会因为要角斗而如此生气了。 也许他早已厌倦了。

"但是角斗士们——"擎天柱没有说下去。

威震天在通风井口停了下来，慢慢地转过身来，他的眼睛闪着红光，像火一般映在刻面的石墙上。 "说啊,"威震天恶意地柔声说。

擎天柱盯着他。 "用完即弃,"他勉强说出来。

"没错,"威震天说。 他微笑着。 当威震天向擎天柱走去，诈骗退开了，恨不得把自己塞进墙角里。 "你一直在输给用完即弃的金刚。 你的世界已经被用完即弃的金刚毁了。 怎么了，擎天柱，你似乎很惊讶！ 你以为我在模拟器里学会怎么开矿的吗?"

他尖声笑了起来。 擎天柱用他微弱搏动的光学镜盯着他，仿佛他的大脑进入了诊断模式。 威震天只是冲他咧嘴笑。 "我想现在该轮到我为你感到难过了。 意识到一位领袖输给了一个法律意义上都不算有知觉的金刚，一定很痛苦。 但是，你们汽车人用的那个词是指任何需要你们帮助的又小又可怜又软弱的东西。 它不适用于那些你需要用来挖矿或建造城市或为你打仗的金刚。 当然也不适用于任何可能威胁到你的人。"

他转过身来，大步走向通风井，然后消失在里面，下去了。 擎天柱一动不动地站在那里，在他走后很久都微微地颤抖着。

 

七

#

"你知道吗?" 擎天柱问： 这是他出来后说的第一句话，大约离分拣站还有一半路程。

"威震天是个矿工?" 诈骗说，心不在焉; 他的大部分心思还在威震天和Solaris无畏舰之间拼命地绕圈子。 他到底想干什么？ 如果他想在比赛前就开溜把这次行动搞砸，威震天肯定会追上他把他废了。 如果诈骗玩花招搞砸了，袭击连一根二极管都不会动一下。 他是有用，可也没那么有用。 可以重塑其他人组成混天豹。但如果他在比赛前没有开溜，那么他就没办法在无畏舰出现之前离开，而且——"不，但这一切都说得通了。 我记得在革命开始前不久，有一笔很大的 trinium 矿交易失败了。很多大玩家损失了很多钱。 我的小队没插上手，但我听到有人私下议论。 他们把整个交易安排在小Ferthia，哄骗那些土著人。 我们把Ferthian人赶走，当地人把矿给我们。本该万无一失。 但是只过了大概一百年，它就被关闭封存，投资者失去了一切。 他们嚷嚷着召开听证会，但元老院只让他们自己滚蛋。 出了大问题。 我猜是威震天。"

擎天柱在听，但当诈骗说完后，他说:"不是的。 你知道吗？ 关于用完即弃的金刚?"

"啊？ 知道什么?" 诈骗困惑地说。

"他们是有知觉的,"擎天柱说。

诈骗耸耸肩。 "怎么了？ 半数的虎子都是这样的消耗品。旋风和吵闹是前线部队。 大多数的搜索者也是如此——尖叫鬼和他的三人小队是除了震荡波和袭击之外唯一投诚的士官。 挖地虎是拆除单位。 你不知道吗?"

擎天柱颤抖着吸了一口气。 "他们都是——？ 但是——什么时候？ 你什么时候知道的?"

"我不知道，在我加入之后?" 诈骗说。 "他们不太谈论这事，但道听途说也够让你了解内幕了。"

"内幕。"

"是的,"诈骗说。 "我是说，起义就是这样开始的。 威震天和声波想出了办法打破消耗品的人格组件和处理器之间的阻隔，所以他们不再只是服从命令——"

"阻隔?"

"当然，不然你以为消耗品会去干那么多脏活？ 就像Ferthian战争中，一百万搜索者直接飞进了敌人的炮火中——"

"我以为——"擎天柱说，声音破碎带着静电。 "我以为——"

"他们都是无人机啥的?"

"你没这么认为过?"

诈骗耸耸肩。 "说实话，战前我从来没真正想过这个问题。有什么区别吗？ 他们在干活，我又不用干。跟我没关系。 你成为领袖后都没发现吗?"  
"但是——在元老院里我们的记录——显象一号的档案。"擎天柱说。 "所有的军用霸天虎都被识别为——军官——"他的声音颤抖起伏。 "矿工们——他们说采矿无人机——被黑客挟持了——"

"是的，好吧，他们是，只不过他们一开始在制造工厂就被挟持了,"诈骗说。 "无意冒犯，但我真不明白你怎么会不知道。 难道你就没认出他们中的任何一个？ 哎，铁皮不是采矿主管吗?" 这时，他想到了这个问题。 "嘿，他是怎么逃出来的？ 大多数矿工做的第一件事就是报废他们的上司。"

"他——他——关心他的采矿无人机,"擎天柱勉强挤出来。 "他亲自维护他们，并拒绝为了新型号而例行报废他们。 他觉得他们应该受到尊重——"

"哦，像宠物之类的吗？ 所以当他们向地面进发的时候，给了他一个通行证？ 聪明的家伙,"诈骗边说边点头，一边用手指敲敲头盔。 擎天柱缩了一下。 "现在想想看，我觉得说得通。 除了搜索者，几乎所有的虎子头一件事就是重建自己，装上反重力装置。 我一点看不出大火车曾是远程搬运工，我曾经每天十次看那些搬运工经过办公室。 是的，你经营过造船厂，但你认不出壮汉级别的虎子曾经是————"

擎天柱猛的倒抽了一口气，停了下来，在走廊里坐下来。 他把头埋在手里，坐在那里思考了半个小时。 有几次诈骗试图用肘轻推他，但都没用。 这让他有太多时间只是站在那里，毫无用处地思考自己不久会怎么死，他开始考虑一个人先走，这时擎天柱终于刺耳的又吸了口气，把自己撑起来。 "走吧,"他非常平静地说。

在接下来的路上，他没有说话，当他们到达分拣站的时候，他又回到他平时呆的角落，跌坐下来。 大黄蜂小跑过来，诈骗无意中听到他说:"擎天柱，听着，我知道你想让这里的每个人都自由，但是你得明白我们不能相信霸天虎————"

他停了下来，因为擎天柱严厉地举起一只手说："别说了"。他的声音带着一丝愤怒的颤抖。 他听起来几乎像威震天。

诈骗停顿了一下，他的绝望的逻辑组件抓住了这一点，把它和最近几天的数据联系起来，产生了一个完全他妈疯狂的想法，那也是他唯一的想法。

 

八

#

 

"听着，老大，我得告诉你，也许，呃，也许你得重新考虑使用汽车人,"诈骗第二天去说了，声音压过了钻孔声。 "至少不能用擎天柱。"

威震天停顿了一下，转过身来瞪着他。 诈骗是自己下来的，他甚至没有告诉声波他要来，威震天向他走了几步，他急忙后退。 "那是什么意思?" 威震天温和地说。

"他有问题!" 诈骗脱口而出。 "我是说，非常有问题。 他不知道。"

"不知道什么?"

"就是，那些用完就废弃的金刚其实并不是无人机。他净说胡话，什么显像一号的档案里全是元老院放进去的垃圾，比如所有的搜索者都是军官，矿工只是被你挟持的无人机之类的。 他为这事儿哭得很伤心。 然后他差点把大黄蜂的脑袋拧下来，因为他又想说你坏话。 他还说了些什么你的事业是正义的。" 他希望这不会太过火。 "我不知道，我想也许大黄蜂是对的，他遇到你脑子就不清楚了。"

威震天板着脸停了下来，载入这些数据，诈骗紧紧控制住每一个随机数生成器，暂停了呼吸，盼望着。 但是这次没有花那么长的时间，可能是因为威震天已经费了番功夫处理过诈骗告诉他的关于擎天柱的事，建立了某种理性的模型——因此对这个新的信息反应良好。

"所以,"威震天若有所思地说，他的光学镜发亮,"最后一个垂死挣扎的元老骗了他们自己的宝贝新领袖，在我彻底消灭他们之前。 我应该想到的... 如果他真的这么热衷于保护所有的有知觉生命..."他突然转向了诈骗。 "别像个白痴一样叫唤。 这不是问题。 这是一个机会。我们可以把擎天柱弄到手。"

诈骗松了口气，竭力不表现出来。 威震天上钩了。 "弄到手，老大?" 他说，他自然而然声音起伏颤动着，好像他不相信似的。

"没错,"威震天说。 "你要帮我抓住他。" 他沉思了一会儿，然后说:"再安排一场比赛吧。 一个合理的挑战——有Myrkidan的角斗士吗?"

"有,"诈骗说。 "但是，如果观众看到你的真正实力，我们就不能在竞技场上捞钱了——"

"我们会的,"威震天说。 "秘密进行，邀请少数控制矿井人员的关键人物参加。 让他们和我们一起下注吧。 如果我们要放走奴隶，我们就需要短期的志愿工人: 所以，我们要让他们的老板发财。 确保擎天柱知道我要多打一轮，以弥补他的宝贝奴隶获得自由的损失。"

"你说了算，老大,"诈骗说。

他高兴地回到楼上; 他几乎不相信这一招的效果那么好，而且威震天并不打算快速潦草完事，他绝对是用尽整个处理器来想办法得到擎天柱。 这意味着他要加倍卖力让擎天柱有最充分的理由投向他，诈骗可以从这里着手，鉴于他们每次在这儿几乎见不到对方几分钟。 是的，这事儿长不了，但是诈骗并不需要这事很长久，他只需要擎天柱在倒向他们的这段时间里可以说服威震天放弃他那该死的自杀计划——对于除了他以外其他人都是自杀——计划对抗Solaris联盟。

威震天的策略也很精妙，擎天柱立马咬钩了。 "为什么威震天要再打一场预赛?" 第二天他问诈骗，皱着眉头看着周围很少的观众。 "主要的一场已经安排好了。他肯定会增加自己的能力被暴露的风险。"

"是的，但我们希望这些人能了解他的能力,"诈骗说。 "这些人都是高水平玩家。 Lixlix有5家冶炼厂。 Maddarlo有十个清洁工——怎么，你还没明白？ 如果我们真的放奴隶走，我们需要这些人和他们的工人来帮忙。 所以威震天必须让他们在一条船上。" 当擎天柱盯着他，诈骗耸耸肩。 "你不能白捡便宜，你知道的。 总得有人付账单。"

擎天柱紧握拳头，严肃地看着整场比赛，好像害怕威震天会伤到自己似的。 真傻。 这太棒了，但是很傻。 当然这也是一场真正艰苦的比赛; Myrkidan很残暴，他的爪子和毒针比硬钢还要坚硬。 威震天被毒刺连续击中了六下，如果诈骗不知道这是个圈套，他会以为威震天挨了第一下就随时会倒下，直到Myrkidan靠近并准备杀死他，威震天突然移动，握住已经用完的毒刺，借此牢牢抓住Myrkidan——抓牢Myrkidan几乎不可能——并把他撕成两半。

看台上的每个人看到他的举动都停止了交谈: 他们都很聪明，明白了整件事情是一场精心的表演，包括昨天的预赛。 他们都看着诈骗。 他摊开双手。 "是的，所以，我想是时候让你们见见我的老板了,"他说，然后他迅速打开了通往竞技场的大门，让威震天溜进了包厢里。

"请允许我介绍塞伯坦的统治者威震天大人,"诈骗盛气凌人地说。 "如果你们还没看出来，他不是真的来这里的竞技场角斗的。 但我们确实需要一些好搭档。，在这个适度使用的 好矿井里。"

他们都顿时来了兴致。 这个戏剧性的揭底很有价值，不管怎样，这个大转折完全出乎这些家伙们的预料。 此外，诈骗着意暗示这整件事，包括他们一开始被抓住就是一个圈套，暗示一旦他们得手，有一大批塞伯坦军队正准备向这里开来占领矿井。 否则他们都会认为威震天疯了，会逃走而不会签约。

擎天柱始终看着威震天，对他们之间的讨价还价毫不关心，直到最后他们完成了交易，回来的路上，擎天柱说："你受伤了,"就像他真的把威震天受伤当成了一件严重的事。

威震天低头看了一眼毒针造成的刺伤。 他把整个战斗牢牢掌握在手里，让这些伤都在软关节上面: 像神经枪扎过一样疼，但自我修复清理起来很快。 他耸耸肩。 "我能行。 只是疼而已。"

"如果毒素渗透到你的身体系统，情况会比这更糟糕,"擎天柱说。

"只需要再抹一层石灰泥,"威震天满不在乎地说。

"在穿刺伤上面?"

威震天停了下来，看着他。 "擎天柱，你想知道我当初是怎么逃出矿井的吗?" 他柔声说。 "一个承重支柱在我们单位的隧道口坍塌了。 我被埋了一半，与其他人和我们的主管几乎完全失去联系。 当时有个小出口: 我发信号让他们知道我还活着。 当我躺在那里，我听到主管和他的上司在讨论隧道的事情。 最后的决定是，该地区的矿井已经很不稳定，挖开很不可取。 所以他们把我扔在那里。 在我被困和挨饿了四个星期之后，我达到了承受疼痛的最高限度，我的系统过载了。 它把我的处理器给烧坏了。 我就是这样获得自由的。 我对疼痛的定义与你们不同。"

这是肯定的。 在威震天说话的整个过程中，擎天柱一直在退缩，好像听到那些悲伤的故事就会伤害他似的。 但威震天讲完之后，他还想知道更多。 "你是怎么...怎么到竞技场的?"

威震天耸耸肩。 "矿井坍塌后——"当然了，他把整个矿井都弄塌了,"——我躲在一艘撤退的运输船上。它把我带到了塞伯坦星球，但我的职业选择有限。 我在乞讨石油时遇到一个垃圾搬运工，他告诉我关于竞技场的事儿以及怎么去。"

"你多久角斗一次?" 擎天柱轻声问。

"我想吃饭就得去角斗,"威震天说。

擎天柱拖着沉重的步伐回到了诈骗后面的分拣站，沮丧的沉默着，由于怜悯和内疚，他几乎已经过热了，他回到了自己的角落。 诈骗认为，让他烦恼一会儿是最好的办法: 他的处理器多半会不断循环往复想着这事儿。 他已经走到一半了。 总而言之，当他去上班的时候，诈骗对事情的进展感到非常满意。 这感觉很好。 这种良好的感觉持续了他整个分拣的过程，直到他回到休息室，准备再推一把擎天柱，发现他不见了。

"他去哪儿了?" 诈骗有点恐慌地问道。

声波简短地说:"威震天需要更换受损关节的屈曲钢板。"

"谁说的?" 诈骗问。

"擎天柱,"声波说，所以擎天柱真的跑去拿一堆威震天根本不需要的伸缩钢，而且他肯定无论如何都会把它带给威震天，如果诈骗不走运，他们相互交谈个三十秒，他的计划就完蛋了，他的小命差不多也完了。

"我最好去追他,"他急忙说。 "我们现在最不希望的就是他被巡逻队抓起来。"

但是擎天柱已经找到了吊钩，又走了。 诈骗一路赶到挖掘层，绝望地听到擎天柱在前面说:"让我来吧。不修复那些伤口对你没有任何好处。"

只有他们俩在休息区，其他可能会用这儿的人已经明智的脚底抹油了。 诈骗在角落里颤抖着偷看，威震天正伸出一只胳膊——他看起来有点好笑——让擎天柱仔细地挑出被刺穿的钢板，这样他就可以换上一块新的。 好极了，多么温馨的画面，但只要他们一开口——

只不过显然他想多了。 威震天没有开口。 相反，他让擎天柱完成了整个关节的修复工作，然后在擎天柱继续修复下一个关节之前，他伸手抓住擎天柱的下巴，挑起了他的头。 诈骗尔感到一阵恐惧: 威震天要对擎天柱下手了，擎天柱将会发飙，威震天会意识到他被假消息骗了，他在擎天柱面前自取其辱，然后他要把诈骗拆成一片片——

诈骗被吓得不知所措，他甚至无法打断他们。 他只能眼睁睁地看着威震天慢慢地靠过来，而他的意图清晰无误，擎天柱的眼睛睁得大大的，整个身体都僵住了，他——放下了面罩。

诈骗一时间无法反应过来，等他清醒过来，威震天已经把擎天柱按下去放在卧铺的中间，亲吻他，擎天柱一只手抓住他的肩膀，只用一只手，因为另一只手已经在摸索威震天的面板，看在普神份上，好像他已经热得不行了，迫不及待地想要碰到面板后的东西，而威震天排气扇正在加速，他的冷却系统正以超过正常水平100分贝的音量咆哮着。

一开始诈骗在那看着，因为他很困惑，然后他在那看着，因为额滴个神啊这太火辣了，两边的家伙要花大价钱才能看一眼这个录像，他立即开始把这段作为纯粹的感官数据流输入档案存储器，他自己的反应分离出来。 那时，擎天柱已经完全仰卧在卧铺上，两腿分开放在威震天的臀部两侧，他的光学镜闪闪发亮，承受着撞击，每当威震天在他身上动作，他的跑灯闪烁出一片光晕。 擎天柱不停地发出释放润滑液的小小滴答声，随着威震天活塞抽插的节奏，他推起自己向上迎去，就好像他每次都要留住他的输出管一样。 过了几分钟，他甚至呻吟起来，微弱地说:"等等，我需要调整一下我的内部线路,"这样他就可以继续承受这样猛烈的撞击。

威震天脸上的表情就像有人往他喉咙里倒了一大罐超纯能量，他的感知系统再也无法保持稳定的现实模型。 他低头看着擎天柱，几乎有点困惑，但他没有让它干扰任何进程，至少是把擎天柱操进他一生中最激烈过载的这个进程。

刚刚37秒过后擎天柱过载了。 威震天停顿了一下，滑了出去——诈骗抓住机会给威震天的输出管来了个精彩的清晰特写，输出管充分延伸，闪着润滑剂的光泽，擎天柱的接口湿漉漉的被充分操开，夹着威震天的粗长，这两个特写比秘密市场上任何片子都棒得多——威震天滑了出去，把擎天柱的臀部抬高到稍微更好的角度，然后设法再伸长一英寸，然后用全力把他的输出管推了回去，一路插到甬道的底部。

"哦,"擎天柱听起来有点模糊的惊讶，浑身颤抖着，威震天说,"打开"，擎天柱发出微弱的不连贯噪音，然后显然是打开了对接板，让威震天进入了感官系统，因为他们同时都僵住了，脸上表情一片空白，因为他们直接进入了快感的反馈循环，持续了整整半个小时，最后他们倒下了，威震天发出巨大的叮当声，向前跌倒在擎天柱身上。

他们两个在那里呆呆地躺了大约十分钟后，威震天终于又发出一声铿锵的响动，滚落到地板上。 他没有站起来，只是躺在那里凝视着，光学镜几乎睁不开。 他的整个面板都浸透了高密度的润滑剂，熏黑的痕迹从石灰中滴落下来。 过了一会儿，他说,"我强烈要求我们要定期再做这事儿。"

"每天怎么样?" 擎天柱醉醺醺地说。 他的手臂无力地悬在一边，好像他的处理器已经不能产生基本的脉冲，让关节恢复到平常的状态。

"勉强够吧,"威震天说。

他们在那里安静地躺了一会儿，然后擎天柱突然说:"威震天，我们该怎么办?" 似乎有点惊慌失措，就好像他刚刚意识到，如果他对自己最大的敌人弹开面板，可能会造成一些难题。

威震天伸出手臂搁在头顶上方，他的关节微弱地发出哀鸣，他把一只手放在头后，深深地叹了口气，另一只手往下抹过那一团糟，擦去身上的石灰和润滑剂。 那不是一点的火辣。 哪怕擎天柱筋疲力尽的处理器也忍不住释放脉冲让他扭头看那一幕。 "我愿意听取建议,"威震天温和地说。

换班的蜂鸣器响了，通往隧道的气闸开始发出噪音。 诈骗非常遗憾地停止了录像—— 一旦他想出办法来掩盖踪迹，他就会用这个视频大赚一笔——然后小心翼翼非常安静地从门口溜了回去，回到了入口通道。 威震天和擎天柱完全不再需要他插手了。 诈骗很有信心: 他们两个都是傻瓜，但是他们的处理器还能用，所以他们肯定会想出某种方法来定期重复这种特别的经历。 这就意味着，他们随时都可能从这个污秽的矿井出来，离开这个星球，回到塞伯坦星球，战争结束——哇，他真是个天才。 他刚刚拯救了所有人的生命。 他必须想办法告诉大家他在关键时刻做了什么。 他们应该给他立个雕像什么的。

此外，六个冶炼厂，他真的应该马上去搞点冷却剂和一大罐能量块。

 

九

#

几个小时后，擎天柱回来了，眼神明亮，浑身发光，就像刚刚蒸过澡一样。 他们可能是一起洗的。可惜诈骗没拿到那段录像。 "嘿，你疯了吗?" 他进来的时候，诈骗问他。 "我想在吊钩那一层追上你，但是连续有六支巡逻队。 告诉我，你该不会就像在铁堡广场散步似的一路在隧道里走吧?"

他本以为擎天柱多少会有几分窘迫，但他只是平静地说,"我平安的找到了威震天,"然后他转向声波，拿出一块加密芯片说,"一旦你能使用卫星，我需要你把这条信息发给警车和通天晓。 大力金刚可以及时把他们和其他人送到这里。 我猜红蜘蛛并不那么急着来，他本应更快的。我们需要能获得的所有帮助。"

"呃，什么?" 诈骗望着他说。

"呃，什么?" 大黄蜂也望着他说。

声波什么也没说，只是微微偏过头，用拇指和手指夹住芯片。

擎天柱说:"我们一起占领矿井。"

"你说一起是什么意思?" 诈骗说，他不由自主地提高了声音。 "你的意思是你想让我们一起被Solaris联邦炸死？ 我还以为你很理智呢！ 有一艘无畏舰要来了!"

擎天柱停了下来，有点困惑地低头看着他; 大黄蜂也张着嘴，但他可能正要说差不多的话，所以他转而盯着诈骗。 声波也在打量他，诈骗在恐惧中还残留着一丝理智，意识到他可能露出了马脚，但是擎天柱说："我们也打算占领无畏舰"，这下他的理智一丝也没有了。

"擎天柱，你——你还好吗?" 大黄蜂说，听起来快晕过去了。

"很好，大黄蜂。 事实上，我比以往任何时候都要好,"擎天柱说，这显然说明他的评估功能已经完全扭曲了。 "我们结盟了。"

"哦，那是我们现在做的事吗？"诈骗叫出声。 "是的，当然，你要这么说也行。"

擎天柱有点困惑地瞥了他一眼，但是大黄蜂说:"和霸天虎一起？ 占领一艘无畏舰？ 擎天柱——你认为威震天会用它干什么?"

"用来确保这颗行星的初级防御周界，当我们在Neraadi的帮助下达成可持续的采矿协议的时候。"擎天柱说。 "现有的trinium储量足够我们用来加固大力神、大力金刚以及其他几个人。 一旦这事完成，我相信我们可以与Pelinor联邦谈判达成协议，交易更多的防御卫星，并且——"

"是啊，一旦你对Solaris联邦发动全面战争，他们就会派上用场了，对吧?" 诈骗讽刺地说。

声波突然说:"信息会传送出去。"擎天柱转过身来向他点点头，诈骗盯着他们俩，意识到——"不,"他断然地说。 "不，不，不——"

"怎么了?" 大黄蜂高声问。

"不，你的老大和我们的老大都疯了!" 诈骗喊道。 "不，我们正在与Solaris联邦展开一场全面战争!"

大黄蜂茫然而惊恐地看着擎天柱，擎天柱伸出手来，把一只手放在他的肩膀上。 "Solaris联邦奴役了一千多个曾经独立的星系。 他们通过极端残忍的暴力镇压来统治他们征服的领土，并且一手支持着遍布这个星系几乎一半的奴隶贸易。 威震天已经同意把目标定为他们的帝国而不是零散的星系，并允许让我们解放的世界独立自主——"

"哦，普神啊，我需要躺一会儿,"诈骗说。

 

完


End file.
